dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Namekian Fusion
& |class=Fusion |similar='Absorption EX-Fusion Freeform Fusion God Fusion' }} Daizenshuu 7, 1996 or is the first form of fusion that appears in the series and it is a technique unique to the Namekians. Overview It is more of an assimilation (the alternate title of this type of fusion) than fusion, as one Namekian absorbs the energy, strength, memories, and intelligence or thought pattern of another. Both participants must willingly consent to fuse in this manner and usually the pair agrees to the stronger of the two to serve their body as the host; the reason for this consent is that the body of the absorbed Namekian disappears during this fusion and the consciousness ceases to exist as a body. Namekians can only fuse if they are of the same type as each other.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 The agreed host places his hand over the chest of the other one and through unknown thoughts, a flash merges them. After the fusion, the non-host's consciousness lives inside the body of the host from this point onwards and their life span as a body ends. The host's consciousness dominates the body, while the non-host serves to aid him by supplying information, thereby meaning that the absorbed consciousness remains separate from the host's. It is also possible to merge with more than two Namekians. There doesn't appear to be a limit in how many Namekians can fuse into a single being, Saonel and Pirina having fused with a large but undetermined number of fellow Namekians from Universe 6. It's unknown if the mentioned Namekians, already being the product of a large number of fusions, could fuse together. Usage and Power This technique is used twice in the ''Dragon Ball Z manga and anime; in both cases Piccolo takes the role of the absorber. The first time, he fuses with Nail, the last Warrior-type Namekian, before fighting Frieza, while in the second time, he fuses with Kami before fighting Imperfect Cell in Gingertown. Because Kami loses his body after the fusion, the Dragon Balls turn to stone and the Black Star Dragon Balls were restored as well as the Nameless Namekian essentially became whole again through Piccolo's fusion with Kami, as Piccolo is the reincarnation of Kami's pure evil half, the Demon King Piccolo. On both occasions, the new Piccolo is strong enough to match or possibly beat the current villain. As shown by Piccolo and Kami, Namekian Fusion allows two Namekians produced by fission to become whole once more causing the Life Link between them to be negated as the assimilated Namekian (as in the case of Kami) ceases to exist as a separate individual. However, because of this any set of Dragon Balls tied to the assimilated Namekian are rendered inert and any set tied to the Namekian made whole by the fusion will be restored, as shown with Piccolo who's fusion with Kami restored the Black Star Dragon Balls created by the Nameless Namekian before his fission. It is implied that the dominant Namekian of the fusion effects the Namekian's type as Piccolo was implied to be more Warrior-type than Dragon Clan, as he could not restore the Earth's Dragon Balls despite a Dragon Clansmen like Dende being capable of making multiple sets of Dragon Balls in both Dragon Ball Online and the Xenoverse series. It is likely that Piccolo warrior Namekian traits are more dominant given that he was also fused with warrior Nail and both Piccolo and King Piccolo have traits more in common with warrior types. However, as both Kami and the Nameless Namekian were Dragon Clansmen, Piccolo apparently inherited some Dragon Clan abilities, given that his life is tied to the Black Star Dragon Balls, though they are apparently not of the same caliber of a normal Dragon Clansmen like Dende as Piccolo never attempted to depower the Black Star Dragon Balls like Dende did with the Earth's Dragon Balls in Online and instead choose to die with the Earth as it was destroyed by the side effect of the Black Star Dragon Balls use to ensure their destruction. It is also implied by Guru that had Piccolo and Kami been fused during the Saiyan conflict they would have been strong enough to easily defeat Nappa and Vegeta, as he noted that the Nameless Namekian could only be defeated by a Super Saiyan. Nail himself again noted that Piccolo would have been far stronger than Frieza had he and Kami been fused, before offering to fuse instead. However it is unknown if Piccolo and Kami's fusion was stronger than Nameless Namekian before his fission as Piccolo was already exceptionally powerful due to his training and previous fusion with Nail, which may have effected the power of his resulting fusion with Kami, which was greater than an untrained Super Saiyan and on par with Android 17. However Guru never specified how powerful a Super Saiyan would have to be to defeat the Nameless Namekian as Piccolo after his fusion with Kami was inferior to the higher Super Saiyan grades, levels, and a fully mastered Super Saiyan. If he was referring to a untrained Super Saiyan, then it is likely that his fusions may have increased his strength beyond that of the Nameless Namekian. The technique returns during the Universe Survival Saga, with Universe 6's Saonel and Pirina fusing with many of their fellow Namekians so they would be strong enough to be a part of Team Universe 6. Because of the larger number of Namekians absorbed, the two weren't able to use all of their newfound power until their fusions stabilized most of the way through the tournament, which resulted in their gaining a massive power boost while fighting Gohan and Piccolo. The largest difference with this type is that once fused it cannot be undone. Both the host and his partner maintain separate consciousnesses: while the host has control of the body, the partner can watch from inside and is capable of speaking with the host's consent; during his fight with Imperfect Cell, Piccolo gives Kami credit for coming up with the idea of playing possum in order to extract information from Cell. The resulting fusion causes a massive power boost; prior to fusing with Kami, Piccolo (who had trained for the arrival of the Androids and had fused with Nail) had fallen from one punch to the stomach by Android 17. However, after fusing with Kami, Piccolo is able to even the odds and even overpower the Android at times. During the Tournament of Power, the two Namekians from Universe 6, Saonel and Pirina, both state they previously fused with several Namekians from their home planet in order to drastically power up and increase their chances of success in the tournament, however, this has only been stated in the anime. According to both of them their fusion represents their will to survive, indicating that Namekian Fusion is a sort of survival mechanism that allows them to assimilate the power and knowledge of their fellow Namekians. As shown with Piccolo's fusion with Kami, fusion is beneficial to younger Namekians as it allows their elders to pass on knowledge and wisdom in addition to strengthening them, preventing a lifetime of knowledge from being lost in times of war or conflict. It also allows dead and dying Namekians like Nail to empower others while at the same time passing on any skills and combat knowledge they may possess. This makes Namekian fusion useful in times of war or conflict. In fact it has played a role in several conflicts such as Battle on Planet Namek, the Androids conflict, and the Tournament of Power. Additionally during the tournament, Kami and Nail are shown communicating with and encouraging Piccolo to continue fighting to ensure that New Namek, Earth, and the rest of Universe 7 are not erased, showing that continue to plays a role long after Namekian fusion has taken place. Namekian Fusion also allows Namekians to acquire enough power to be classified as Super Namekians as shown by Piccolo, Pirina, and Saonel who all acquired Super Namekian class power via Namekian Fusion. Additionally, it is among the few types of fusion that are inherently permanent and simple to perform. When Moro attacks New Namek, dozens of the most powerful Namekian warriors assimilate together into the Namekian Savior, however they are easily defeated by Moro. In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, Kagyu uses Namekian Fusion in order to merge with his Piccolo and thus have Kagyu's power increase to be able to fight Super Saiyan Basaku. Known users *Piccolo + Nail = body *Piccolo + Kami = body *Saonel + Several Namekians from Universe 6 = body *Pirina + Several Namekians from Universe 6 = body *Dozens of Namekians = Namekian Savior *Piccolo + Maima & Tsumuri (& Dende) = body (Super Saiya Densetsu) *King Piccolo + Kami = Piccolo's body (Altered timeline; Xenoverse) *Piccolo + King Piccolo = Body (Supersonic Warriors) *Namekian avatar + Piccolo = avatar's body (Heroes) *Any Namekian in the Collectible Card Game = of the Namekian's bodies Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Piccolo can decide to fuse with Maima and Tsumuri, or with them both and Dende before the battle against Frieza. In the ''Budokai'' series, this technique is used by Piccolo under the names '''Sync with Nail and Fuse with Kami. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Piccolo absorbs King Piccolo (making him truly complete), and the absorption is enough to increase his strength to the point of being an equal with Super Buu. In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Namekians, including players' avatars, have the ability to use this technique. Through the card "Namekian Fusion", any Namekian can fuse with any other in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. The Namekians in this game include Piccolo, King Piccolo, Dende, Kami, Nail, and Guru. Lord Slug is also featured in the game but he is classed as "Super Namekian", and cannot use the cards effects as such.` In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Percel mentions going to a timeline where King Piccolo has absorbed Kami and his Super Namekian strength allows him to give birth to Mutated Namekians capable of waging war against both the Red Ribbon Androids and the Organization of Babidi. This technique appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as Piccolo's Active Skill for certain catds. Battle as a Namekian Piccolo can use his ' Assimilation' Active Skill to assimilate Nail at the 5th turn from the start of battle which turns him into Piccolo (Assimilated). Kami and Demon King United Piccolo can use his Fuse with Kami where it can activate on the 4th turn from the start and his health is 70% or above and there is another Namekian category character on the team, Piccolo will be able to fuse with Kami and become the Nameless Namekian for the rest of the battle and is referred to as Piccolo (Fused With Kami). Additionally Saonel and Pilina are playable as a team with their character card depicts the Namekians they have assimilated. During the Assemble Warriors of Universe 6 story event, Saonel and Pilina are shown on Namek in Universe 6 and Saonel notes Namek has gone quiet since they assimilated their brethren to gain enough power to compete in the Tournament of Power. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Piccolo uses Namekian Fusion to fuse with Nail during Frieza Force Saga Episode 6. Fusing with Nail only gives Piccolo a lot of EXP. However his later fusion with Kami appears as a transformation called True Namekian Fusion which allows Piccolo to access his Super Namekian power. Fusing with Kami unlocks True Namekian Fusion Lvl 1 while Lvl 2 and Lvl 3 can be unlocked via the Super Attack Skill Tree. Namekian Fusion has a Z-Encyclopedia entry in the Terms section under Skills which is unlocked after completing Frieza Saga Episode 6 (if it doesn't unlock then save and reload the save before Vegeta's fight with Final Form Frieza to trigger the unlock). Gallery References Site Navigation es:Fusión Namekiana pt-br:Fusão Namekuseijin Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Fusion Category:Team attacks Category:Nameks